


Mistletoe

by Bedeku



Series: shipping my ocs with canon/au characters bc cringe culture is dead 👌 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Multiverse | UTMV, Alternate Universe - Xtale (Undertale), Chara is male and an adult, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, more like a peck but y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeku/pseuds/Bedeku
Summary: Chara finds out he's been doing the mistletoe tradition wrong. Xak helps him fix that mistake.
Relationships: Chara (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Chara/OC
Series: shipping my ocs with canon/au characters bc cringe culture is dead 👌 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Friend and I used to ship these two in roleplays so uuuhhhhhh here's this dwbi
> 
> Also, this may have been inspired by the fact Jakei actually got the mistletoe thing wrong in two of her Christmas drawings :''D  
> (she acknowledged this so it's ok)

Every December, Chara would try the well-known "kiss under the mistletoe" move. Unfortunately, luck never seemed to be on his side. But he kept trying nonetheless.

This year, as Chara was once again hanging the small plant on the ceiling, another human holding a basket with a bunch of Christmas-related items was about to walk past him, but they decided to stop on their tracks to check what the taller one was up to.

"How is it going, Chara?" They asked.

"Uh?" Chara's gaze quickly landed on the shorter human. "Oh, hey Xak. Don't mind me, I'm just preparing this mistletoe."

"Mistletoe...?" Xak glanced up at the plant with red berries and spiky leaves.

"Yeah! You know the tradition? When two people stand under the mistletoe, they gotta kiss on the mouth! That's how that works!"

"I see." Xak nodded, pulling out their notepad to write that down.

"Exactly! I haven't been able to get a kiss these last couple years, but I know this year will be different, for sure!"

Chara was mostly rambling to himself as Xak finished writing down the new piece of information.

"That's holly." They suddenly said.

"Uh... what?"

"This tradition is done with mistletoe, right?" They pointed up at the plant. "That is holly." They repeated.

Chara looked up and squinted at it, one of his eyes twitching.

"I... I've been doing it wrong this whole time?!"

"Mmm..." Xak searched between the items in the basket they were holding. Then, they carefully pulled out another type of plant, one with white berries and round leaves. "Here you go."

"Ah...?" Chara took the new plant as Xak handed it to him. He still couldn't quite believe he had been using the wrong plant, but nonetheless, he quickly proceeded to correct his mistake.

Once the actual mistletoe was now hanging, Chara let out a contented huff.

"Okay...! So that should do it now, right?"

"It should, yes. After all..." Xak looked up at Chara. "We are two people standing under the mistletoe, aren't we?"

"A-..." It took Chara a second, but when he realized what this meant, his cheeks started heating up.

"Should we... follow the tradition?" They calmly asked.

Chara gulped. He wasn't actually prepared for this! It just seemed to sudden, he-

He awkwardly bent down, just enough so Xak was able to stand on their tiptoes and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"We've concluded it, right?" Xak asked.

The taller human, out of words, simply nodded a few times.

"That is good to know! I must go now, but I shall see you around!"

And with that, Xak walked away, leaving a very flushed Chara all by himself.

Well, that went well, he supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Chara (Undertale) © Toby Fox  
> Xtale » Jael Peñaloza / Jakei  
> Sakari/Xak » me


End file.
